Last Lone SurvivorVictor Priorities
by carrienaz
Summary: Carla is now faced between living a typical 14 year old teenage life and living the life of a victor. She doesn't exactly know what it means to be a victor but tries to find her way through pivotal events like the victory tour and mentoring.
1. Life in 4

A rather gusty breeze blows sand far away from its original location. My loose strands of long, thick dark brown almost black hair are blown sky high by the various levels of intense wind. This is how I like it. This is how I enjoy it. Typical district 4. Almost every other day I am down at the beach, whether I am just there to lay out in the sun (I have always been pretty tan), or to help my dad on the docks, or even to hang out with my friends. I even talk with Finnick here sometimes, but not in my bikini (you know that would be a little weird even though I don't mind him without a shirt). This time, I opt to be alone for many reasons. First, I need the oceans peace before going to the other districts. My head has to wrap around the fact that this so called "Victory Tour" is not supposed to be very fun on my end. What's going to hurt me the most is looking each family in the eye, seeing the hurt, fear, and sometimes anger fulfill their faces at the sight of I. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without the beach. Hearing the waves crash, moving back as the tide comes in, or the salt mist hitting you right in the face, is my happy place. My escape from reality. Better than what I think heaven will be like. The nightmares I constantly have is something that I can't escape regardless of I much time _I s_pend at the beach. The constant cries of agony and screams is what concerns others around me. As usual, my parents and Mira are always concerned, and try to calm me down, but it never takes any of the pain away. I talk to Finnick sometimes about them, and he tells me how he copes with them. He always has a rope that he ties knots with. Besides the beach, this is what soothes Finnick Odair the most. I even noticed this a little before the games. Odair's exact words is that _it takes ten times long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart_. Meaning, it is a lot harder to try to fight/get rid of the paid than just to find a distraction. My distractions aren't as simple as just a rope though. My distraction is the lifestyle that I've created for myself. Talking to one of my besties about a cute guy around town, helping my dad with his job, and walking Mira to school all create a sense of realization for me. I still am and always will be Carla Cortez. Whether I've won a game by killing people or not. Just because I am a victor, doesn't mean I get to retreat from the everyday tasks within my family. As a victor, I am not required to work at all, but I assist my dad as one of my number one priorities. It gives me a sense of structure and grounds me. Plus, working with your dad shouldn't be torture right. I mean it is father daughter bonding time. I know that sounds cheesy, but being present and open around people, especially someone who loves you no matter what is how you make the most of your loved ones.

I have been on the beach for whoever knows how long now. I become aware of this when a tall, tan, muscular dirty blonde figure shows up right in front of me. No one other than Finnick Odair himself. He is here to remind me that the train leaves at 4:30 this afternoon. Not like I really wanted to hear that. As Finnick turned to walk away I ask him a question.

"Is it hard. To get through this. To remember all of the gut wrenching moments that make the families in front not even want to look you in the eye".

When he heard me speak, Odair immediately turned back to sit next to me. After an awkward moment of silence, he responded.

"Not going to lie, it's not easy. You will get through it. Trust me, if you survive out of 23 others, then you can survive making 12 speeches". "Do I get to write my own speech" I ask.

"Eh, well, no. Not really. Normally the escort gives you a card to memorize. So Tabitha is the one who mainly constructs the speeches. That's something that you should ask her though because I have no control over that" says Finnick.

"That sucks. There were some really harsh and brutal deaths in that arena. What about Cato's family for example, I should at least personalize that a little and speak from my heart. I pushed him off of a Cornucopia into a big pack of dogs for crying out loud. I really don't want to come off of as unsympathetic to others" I defend.

"Car, listen to me know. Unfortunately it isn't necessarily what they want or what you think they want. It's what the Capitol wants. As much as I hate it. Snow wants everyone to hear you praise the capitol for how generous they are. It's what every victor does every year. Plus, Snow wouldn't approve of your words sparking a rebellion now would he?" Finnick said honestly.

"Go put more clothes on, though I think the districts would love to see you in a bikini. I'll see you at 4:30 sharp".


	2. The Tour Begins

Now marks the official start of the tour. It seems as if I will never actually get off this train. Seriously. Another previous thought popped in my head, the one I was talking to Finnick about earlier. After Tabitha was done blabbing about how great everything is, I ask her the question.

"Tabitha, I hear that you are the one who gives me the speech. Do you mind if I personalize and make some alterations to what you have written on the cards. And does it have to be memorized?".

"Well dear, part of my job as an escort is to write speeches. And the Capitol has trained me to do this. Part of it is so that everything runs smoothly, I have everything written down for every district already, so I can revisit some cards with you. But I can't make any promises" she said.

"How about this, can I choose like one or two districts and we can work from there".

"Uh, ok but I trust the way I write. Plus, why do you want to waste time with this dear. Your the victor. You won. Sit back and relax. You've earned it" Tabitha concludes.

I'm furious. She thinks it's an honor that I killed people and that I deserve to be rewarded for it. So does like every other capitol freak though. This doesn't stop me from raising my voice at her.

"For your information. I won by killing people. Not like that seems to disgust you".

"Manners, where are your manners young lady" Tabitha scoffs.

I cross my arms. Stomp my feet. And pout as I get up and go straight to my room. I don't care if my actions make me come across as immature. If anything I am mature and have a good point. I mean it's literally all Tabitha gives a damn about. It doesn't seem like anyone else in the room seems to get it. I know Finnick does though. He understands. He went through the same thing I am going through now. I am glad Mags isn't here. She has been dealing with this crap for years, far longer than anyone. That lady deserves some peace. Peace away from the constant annoyance from all of this. Including the capitol brats. I was so nervous last night for this that I didn't sleep. It's not that unusual. But I don't have to get up and speak in front of mourning families all that often. Upset at the idea, I decide to take the time now and get how many hours of sleep I didn't get. It feels like several hours later when someone comes banging on the door. I wake up to Tabitha's shrieking squeal.

"Get up, we are arriving in district 12 in a few!".

Great. I say sarcastically. Gosh, why does this have to be the first district I speak to. I am going to have to say some absurd excuse in why I'm sorry for brutally torturing Katniss and Peeta. Gee, I wonder how unclassy Tabitha's speech is and how unremorseful I will come across as to the district. At the same time though, I don't regret what I did to them. Peeta betrayed our alliance and Fire b*tch just showed everybody up. I come out of my habitat to see the whole crew outside, telling me that we are about to get off the train. On cue, Tabitha hands me two cards as we hop into a peacekeeper car who will bring us to the Justice Building. I quickly scanned over the cards and of course they were everything I expected. This should be fun. That a whole population of people are going to hear a repeat of what there tributes endured and what I did to them. I kid you not, there is literally one sentence that involves me saying how sorry I am for their losses. Well this should be interesting...

I am currently on stage right now, speaking to the loud rambling crowd of district 12. In fact I mean the opposite. You could hear a pin drop. There is no sound out of anyone, not even Katniss and Peeta's family. So I really don't know if these people oppose me or not. It makes me feel a lot better though that I they aren't acting any way in particular. Sometimes hearing the truth hurts, and at least this doesn't hurt. When I wrap up Peeta's speech, there was no round of applause or anything. Instead, the whole crowd remained silent and bring three fingers to their lips, kiss it, and raise their hands. I don't know what this means, but I assume it is just a typical gesture that people do at the victory tour. I am escorted off the stage by the districts mayor, and go and find Finnick. He tells me that I did great and he notices himself that I didn't like having to say some of the things written on the cards. Tabitha as usual approaches me with her "yay everythings always so wonderful" demeanor and praises me like she has done time and time again. I turn around and notice Finnick over in the corner talking to another man who looked to be about in his mid 40's. He had longish, dirty blonde hair and was dressed very casually for this occasion. But what really stood out was his immense desire for the bottle that he is holding in his hand. As I move closer to the two men, I notice the multiple bottles of liquor that this man has already consumed and this smell wreaks even more. I come to a halt when I make eye contact with Finnick again. The other man notices and puts all of his attention on me now.

"Nice talking out there sweetheart. You really know how to move a crowd" the man chirped rather sarcastically.

"Car, meet Haymitch Abernathy, victor of the 50th hunger games" Finnick introduced.

"Nice to meet you" I say politely.

"Ahhhh, your a nice one. You are a rather likable individual. I wish one of my tributes could learn from you".

"Well I learn from the best" I chimed, praising Finnick for his mentoring skills.

Haymitch Abernathy, I should've known. He is one of the most notable victors is Panem, but now notable for his drinking. I swear, every year on TV, they always show when he is passed out on the couch while watching the games, with broken beer bottles surrounding him. Being a tribute from 12 must be like not having a mentor literally. How is a tribute supposed to gain any valuable information from a man who just saunters around obtaining as much alcohol as he can, and just waiting to pass out. Despite his heavy drinking, he fought hard in his games. Of coarse, they took place many years before I was born but they always show clips of previous years. The second quarter quell consisted of 48 tributes, since they always put twists on games every 25 years. He really made 12 proud, taking out a group of 5 careers trying to attack him. And his final battle with that girl from District 1. That is arguably the most epic battle of all times, since lots of blood shed from both tributes, indicating the real fight for the crown. When the district 1 girl managed to stab him and threw her axe, he knew something that she didn't. There was a force field behind him that reflected anything back the other way if it came in contact. He won as a result of the axe coming back at the girl, slicing her head in half.

Haymitch began talking to Finnick again, but soon Tabitha ushered us, saying that it's time to go. We went back and got on the train.

"Next up, is District 11" she squeals.

I sigh in annoyance, dreading the fact that there are 11 more districts that I have to go and give a speech to.


	3. The Districts

Now is what I've truly been waiting for. Can you guess it? Arriving in district 2! Yayyyyyyyy, I thought sarcastically. My stomach twists as it feels like an array of knots are being tied in there. It feels like I am entering the arena really. This is the one I've been dreading the most all along, worse than speaking in front of my own district. And it's not like district one will be that much better either. But right now, I focus on the tributes on this District. Cato and Clove.

How the hell am I going to stand up there and talk about Cato being mauled to death, and Clove being smashed against the Cornucopia right before my eyes. The guilty part is that I betrayed them. Anyone would do it at one point if they had to, but just leaving like that in the middle of the night probably came off as cheap to some. This time, I am really going to beg and probably not follow whatever's written on the card. I need to show more respect towards the two C's families. After what I put those two through in that arena, I better now come across as unsympathetic. When I talk to Tabitha this time about the speeches, she eventually agrees, understanding my intentions here. I rewrote/rephrased some lines adding some of my own thoughts, but making sure each speech wasn't too long, since we don't have that much time. It took a few hours to come up with ideas without them being too rebellious, which Tabitha made sure of. But I made the changes just in time before I had to go on stage. As the mayor announced my name, I was even confident enough that these speeches are memorized enough. This was the motive I was trying to convince myself of since otherwise, I would break down in panic. It is hard to understand why my nerves are taking such a physical effect on me, I just want to get it over with. Maybe I truly am a worrier like Finnick says.

Soon the claps of the district die down and I am the one to speak. I look into a few eyes out of the massive population that this district holds. The cold air around me would make my hair blow in my face, if my hair wasn't braided. Props to Flame on that one. It was really cold to be honest. I wonder if it is always like this in 2. I look around and get a glimpse of the many mountains in the distance, and some even surrounding the square. You can even see the white snow and ice caps on the top. The exact opposite of District 4. Cold and mountainous are two basic words to describe the surroundings of District 2. Despite that thought, I notice I just stared out into the distance without saying anything. That's my cue to begin the introduction.

"Citizens of 2, I have never come across a place as prideful as those who represent this district annually. Pride doesn't just come out of nowhere. And I believe you people learn that level of courage and ambition through each other, and more importantly through any road block or anything that interferes with this kind of notion. Just as your fallen tributes here a few months ago have shown me..." I begin.

I look at the people, but then I transition to the families. I start with Clove's family. Her dad was standing there, with his arms folded, looking like he's trying to hold back anger. A girl with dark raven hair and freckles who looks around 12ish stands there in tears. She is exactly like a mini-Clove. You could easily tell that girl was Clove's younger sister. Other adults were there, who I assume to be her grandparents. I conclude Clove's speech with some tough moments, and saying things like how unlucky she was at the feast, and that she could of won, but nothing compares to Cato's speech. With that thought I shift to look at Cato's family.

"Cato had everything thing going for him. I really mean everything. From personality, through sword and weapon expertise I thought that he or even Clove would be the victor. And I am pretty sure everyone here would much rather see one of them standing here. Whatever happens happens, I know but what Cato did at the end is a debt I could never repay. Something I could never do. Something that requires undeniable strength and ultimately fearlessness. Cato had every power in every fiber throughout his body to kill me right then and there. The thing is, that's only his strength on the outside. What he had on the inside really showed me that even the toughest and bravest are scared and can be vulnerable too. Willing enough to give up everything that he worked for to get to that point, and still have the courage to accept fate".

"I would like to thank you District 2 for the following tributes Cato and Clove. They brought more pride and value to this district. And even to me as well" I conclude.

To my surprise there wasn't extreme anger towards me. I thought these people would just criticize me for saying what people want you to hear. Everyone in the crowd gave me a huge round of applause towards my respect including Cato and Clove's families. Phew. That weight has been lifted off my chest.

Believe it or not, district 2 was one of the better districts I went to. It's hard always, having to speak to the grieving families wishing there son or daughter didn't come home in a wooden box. But district 11 was hard. When I spoke about how sorry I was for Rue's death and thanked Thresh for sparing me, a single man raising three fingers in the air caused a riot. What made me sick to my stomach was when they shot the man right away. It was horrible, seeing the brutality that they use in 11. Districts 3 and 8 were also incredibly intense. District 3 consisted of people screaming and shouting at me, wanting to say what I really think, and to not praise the Capitol. A couple people were tortured in 6 for what they deemed "outrageous" behavior. And I didn't even notice that anyone did anything. There are times where I think that peacekeepers and some capitol officials just punish and torture some in the districts for fun or if they feel like it. Aren't they already having enough fun though, watching the hunger games? Maybe the games are never enough for some. It even takes a huge toll on career districts. District 1 was dreadful. Arguably worse than 2. No one acted angrily or anything. EVERYONE was sobbing there eyes out. Seeing the two blonde little girls who I assume to be related to Glimmer, cling to their mom wiping tears onto her probably trying to avoid seeing me. That really struck. How two little girls had to be constantly be reminded of their sister Glimmer's death constantly. In no way will those Capitol idiots ever truly understand any of this ever to the extent that many families do.


	4. Capitol Celebrations

And now...the Capitol! Just because every single place in Panem just needs to see my face. Whether they want to or not. But all the squeals from Tabitha and other Capitolites when I enter the train station states that they clearly want to see me here. I guess this is supposed to be the grand show. As I walk out of the train I blow kisses to the screaming crowd of colors as I make my way to a limo that will escort me to Snow's mansion. The presidential palace as some might call it. This is an annual party that happens every year. It's the Capitol's way of congratulating a victor. Which of coarse means the whole nine yards. Lots and I mean LOTS of food, fancy attire, loud music, fancy decor, etc. Meanwhile, as I make my way to the limo I am complimented by my appearance, and of coarse I take it. This dress shows that Flame has really outdone himself once again! When does he not is my question. A silver gown with a few ruffles and pieces here and there makes me stand out but doesn't make me look ridiculous. I am a little more glammed up then I am sometimes but with a dress like this, I would want eyeshadow that matches and completes my look. Tabitha keeps on chirping in my face about what I deem nonsense. When she slaps me across the shoulder in when I am forces to listen.

"As you know, this is the annual celebration right here in the heart of the Capitol! Everyone and everything here is for you. There will be all sorts of people here like fans, capitol officials, gamemakers, and possibly other victors. And they all want to meet you".

After Tabitha finishes her sentence the limo comes to a stop. As everyone hops out she goes on and on about manners and being polite and "acting like a victor". Finnick and Mags even find this a little silly and say that I've got everything in the bag. Finnick thinks that I am a crowd pleaser already anyways. And if THE FINNICK ODAIR tells you, then you certainly are.

Music becomes louder and louder especially as we finally enter which explains why everyone stops what they're doing and clap as I enter. I hear lots of hoots and hollers as I walk past my welcome committee into the mansion. Tabitha shows me around everywhere, including the backyard and the garden area. My team just went their own ways after that. I mainly just followed Tabitha around as she talked and introduced me to some of her capitol friends. She even introduced me to the District 1 escort Ophelia. As friendly I guess she was, it was kind of awkward talking to someone who knew Marvel and Glimmer. Thank the lord she didn't ask any questions about tributes she escorted because I would not like that as a topic of conversation. It got boring after awhile, as all Tabitha and her Capitol friends talk about is the latest Capitol trends and that stuff. Seriously, does Tabitha ever have anything else to talk about besides this? I guess I'll find out when she doesn't talk about anything involving the Capitol. My boredom causes me to leave the conversation trying to find Mags or Finnick, or just some non-Capitolite. To my luck a non-Capitolite approaches me, but not one who I'd expect right now. A tall HUGE middle aged man came over to me. He is quite intimidating actually. The veins that pop out of his bulging muscles almost make me a bit petrified of his presence. But I try to act cool and professional since I'm sure this man isn't actually going to hurt me. I was right at the food area when this guy comes over to help himself to more alcohol. When he talks though you can clearly tell he's not drunk...yet.

"Well aren't you just a doll" The man chimes sarcastically.

"Huh, man at least you're joking. That's something my escort would say" I reply.

"Ahhhh! Odair must of had a lot to work with. You have a slice of him already. I can tell" He mused.

"It's Finnick Odair! What do you expect?" I exclaim.

"Well at least that fish stick was big enough to yield a trident at his age. Oh, I forgot. How the hell did Cato not kill you. You are smaller than I thought you were on screen. You are like a little damsel in distress waiting to be saved by some sort of luck" He smirked as he saw me frown.

Ugh, this angers me. Everyone sizes me up and just assumes that I am a piece of meat when they see me. I know I am only 5 foot 2, but my attitude is 6'2. I know and recognize this man as a victor, but I don't know the exact details. When he brings up "Cato" I know that he is from District 2. He acts like it too, if not way more arrogant than Cato himself. Perhaps he was his mentor too. Who knows. But who I do know is the victor that comes up to me right now. Enobaria. I will never forget her games. I was little at the time. She won by ripping the last tributes throat out, and had her teeth filed into fangs and inlaid with gold after. When she approaches me, she bares her shark-like teeth at me, but smiles/smirks. I don't know whether she is trying to scare me or not. So far, she is a lot more respectful compared to Brutus because at least she offers to shake my hand.

"Ten years later and look what we have. A cute little feisty one. Not gonna lie what you did to the pair from 12 in the arena was nasty and brutal, for such a sweetheart like you. It's funny because no one expected you to be a killer, but I thought differently after you tortured people. No wonder why my tribute seemed to want to slowly carve your face" She snickers.

I forgot that she won ten years ago. Not gonna lie, Enobaria even scares me a bit during a casual conversation. She comes off as a little sarcastic and a little arrogant like Brutus, but is a lot more complimentary and praises my killing. Which I appreciate. Though I don't view this as an instant friendship I show as much respect as I can since god forbid Tabitha finds out about having bad manners towards another victor.

Finnick finds me when the two leave.

"I see you just met vampy and her other brutal companion".

"Vampy?" I snort.

"That's a nickname for her I use to joke around. You should hear what everyone calls the victors from District 3. Wiress is Nuts and Beetee is Volts" exclaims Finnick.

"Gee do you think Enobaria will actually rip your throat out if you called her that" I question.

"Probably".

"Enobaria is a nutcase. She thinks, acts, and sleeps like a killer. She isn't the worst though to talk with. Though she doesn't get along with everyone and just has a very offensive and dark sense of humor. Brutus though is just all blood and guts though and doesn't have much of a personality besides glaring and drinking when he wants" Finnick concludes.


	5. Never Say No to Snow

_I am in the middle of the forest waking up. It seems to be around noon. Man, I really slept in. Something peculiar got my attention though as my eyes peered open. I didn't notice it, but my body was physically alarmed. I move my arms and legs in unison and everything felt so restrained. It took me a few moments to notice that a net is pinning my body to the ground. I'm trapped. Help! Was the initial reaction. I see and hear a few footsteps coming my way and they seem oh so familiar. Creepily familiar. Like the voices I hear everyday. But maybe not. It's a little sickening and unusual for people in my everyday life to praise President Snow, especially when I hear Mira's voice nearing my trapped self. Someone's up to something, if I'm lying here like a piece of meat not wanting to be cooked. I soon find out as Mira comes to my net and ushers people to come._

_"Look, here she is, I knocked her out and she's trapped. Is this enough Cato?" chimes Mira._

_"Thank you Mira. Mr. President will be thrilled to know that this hot mess of a traitor is being taken care of. We don't want a rebellion now do we? My acquaintances and I will handle everything from here. Now Skrt Skrt" Cato said. _

_A few others showed up. One pretty girl with blonde hair. A boy as tall as Cato with brown hair, and a short girl with freckles. _

_"Glimmer will you get this net off her" Clove sneered. _

_"What the hell is going on here. And what do you have regarding my sister" I ask._

_"Well you tell me, some would say the same thing about you sweetie. With that kind of attitude no wonder why the capitol wants you killed" Clove chimed while pinning me down. _

_"Mira! Mira!" I scream as Clove pulled out a knife. _

_"Now now! Your little friend, or as I should say sister did us a little favor. Clearly it worked out since here you are. Weaponless. About to get the most luxurious let's just say 'facial' here. It's not like your sis had a choice either. I wish she said no just so I could give her a facial too" She snickered. _

_" Why would you ever do that? And M- Mira why would you ever listen to anything that comes out of this scums mouth" I shriek. _

_"Because why not? Snow would of ordered one of these people here to kill me otherwise. Plus, I thought that someone as seemingly so victorious thus far would have a lot more acknowledgement and dignity towards the Capitol. And Snow. I guess not everyone comes out right" Mira speaks. _

_"Mira wake up! Stop letting them get away with this. Your so much stronger and better. Do you see what they are trying to do here" I spit in anger._

_"What have you done to her?Where is she? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" I finally scream and am met with a touch as I realize that I've been physically screaming this entire time._

I am jolted awake by someone holding my hand softly and gently. They turn the lights on and I am met with a familiar pair of sea green eyes. Finnick. He reassures and soothes me and stays with me for a little while. It's comforting, knowing that someone understands exactly where this all comes from. One simple term. The Capitol. There the ones who force me to kill. There the ones who create an arena. And ultimately they are the ones who get what they want. Even if they go as far as to put death threats on the people you love. I certainly learned that earlier today. Before we left for the train, the president himself asked to speak to me in his mansion.

**Earlier that day...**

"So nice to see you, Ms. Cortez" Snow says right as I walk through the door with a glint of evil mocking his voice.

My heart begins to pound out of my chest. Sweat starts to smear my hairline. My hands are awkwardly twitching uncontrollably. I just stand there. Weirdly. For a moment. Not acknowledging what and who is right in front of me. He himself seems to take notice and ushers me to sit.

"Hi Mr. President what an honor it is to speak with you" the only word I could think of saying in this moment.

"Now, now . I thank you. I am afraid that we don't have unlimited time on our hands, so let's just get down to business here. Shall we?".

"Yes, of coarse" said I.

"You fought hard in the games. But games are different from the real world and the demands across Panem. Luckly for you, you haven't stood out as an uncontrollable asset" Snow began.

"What do you mean by that?" I reply.

"You must understand here, that you are one of the most well liked victors here at the moment, such as your mentor".

"A capitol favorite".

"Yes indeed a capitol favorite. A district favorite as well. Man, your spark even gives them a spark to act well... a certain way" the president proceeds.

"Well if a district and a capitol favorite. Maybe you should label me as a Panem favorite" I joke.

"Haha hahahaH. This is what I talk about. Your charm and charisma. Though nothing in your games was outright treasonous, there are other scenarios or I should say character traits that are simply out of your control that seem to be taken a bit differently by some".

"Such as?".

"Your age simply. And your character. Your not even trying to act a certain way. It's effortless for you dear. I could tell from the moment I saw you in the reaping. You have this purity and relatability about you Ms. Cortez, that some people in the districts are inspired by, and like almost a little too much".

Snow really likes to talk here and continues going on and on "If a cute little fourteen year old kid can win the hunger games. Then they automatically think anyone can do anything. And anything means the word rebellious. Don't think that this is out of control. Because it's not. This is just an example since I don't think you know exactly how much you mean to our country's population, especially in the capitol".

"That is why I've called you here to talk about something far more important. Districts are responsible for providing goods for the capitol. Victors are excused from this after they win. But some still supply the capitol with certain services" This man says very proudly.

"What kind of services" I ask.

"Obtaining the pleasure of your company. Your character traits have inspired some not only on a fighting/determination level, but also on a sexual level".

Oh. I have a pretty good idea of what Snow is hinting at here. This is going to get ugly real fast.

"Sexual way" I retort.

"Come on now, someone like you would be blinded if they didn't know that they possessed beauty and attractiveness. So many are stunned by your cute attributes and are willing to pay a generous portion to experience you not only in public. But in a place more personal and private, a place such as; the bedroom" the old man smirks.

One word pops in my head. Prostitution. President Coriolanus Snow is asking me to sleep with anyone who pays for my time.

"So are you asking me to be a prostitute" I can barely spit out, as I am so gut wrenched at the moment.

"My dear, I am not asking. I am ordering. The capitol doesn't ask, we demand. But as always there seems to be a choice. Making the wrong choice though, will not go unpunished" Snow states as he stares at me like pins or needles are waiting to pierce my eyeballs.

"What kind of punishment" I ask curiously.

Snow turns on a screen that had a photo of my beloved family.

"Do you want your cute little Mira torchered in her sleep or possibly sent off to the arena herself. Or your seemingly nice parents publically executed. You must understand how your actions can affect others. Especially your loved ones" Snow concluded.

I am too emotional to speak, I just want to get out of here right now so I simply just respond "I will do what is demanded of me".

"Good choice . You chose wisely. Now, you must get going. I wouldn't want to keep your team waiting. I will inform you when you will start".

When I exit the room, it takes all the fight in me to not break down into tears. I don't want everyone on the train to be concerned and ask what's wrong. I feel numb now. So much to the point where I can't feel anything.


	6. Internal Suffering

"Carla honey come out of your room. You haven't even touched your food" my mother said in defeat.

I know I've been a little distant lately. But I can't wrap my head around the thoughts that trickle every little crevice in my brain about my encounter with President Snow. It's been around a month in a half since that happened.

"Car, come on you never touch your food now" my mother's banging on the door awakes me from my thoughts.

"Go away" I sneer.

I know I have been eating less. But I do come out to eat sometimes. I realize it's a little concerning to some when I don't have three meals a day occasionally. I am thankful though that I gave gained enough weight back that I had lost in the arena. Now though I am focused on a voice that sounds familiar that I am not expecting to hear at a time like this.

"Finnick, she has been like this ever since she got back from the victory tour, I really don't know what to do right now" I hear a couple murmuring voices speak.

I immediately put clothes on and got ready since I don't want Finnick Odair of all people seeing me like this. And I would be scolded if I just ignored Finnick. So I decide to escape from my natural habitat and I am greeted by my mom and Finnick outside my bedroom door. Finnick greets me and I give a small smile. He offers to take me to the beach and I don't decline. I figure he just wants to talk to me after his brief conversation with my mother. So within a matter of footsteps our feet come in contact with the sand and we both sit down right in front of the crashing waves.

"I hear something's up. You haven't been acting yourself lately" Finnick begins the conversation.

"No I'm ok" I lie.

"Please don't do this to me. Because we both know that's not the case".

"Why do you care" I shoot back.

"Because I know what it's like to win the games and go through nightmares and 'the life of a victor', and trust me I won't tell anyone about what you say. Not even your parents" promised Finnick.

"This never ends. I should've just died in that arena. I'm just another thing that the capitol can manipulate. And it's all just a game to them" I scream and cry out of anger.

Finnick puts his hand over my mouth and says "Shhhh. Let's not say that too loudly just in case someone's around".

He just comforts me and we stay silent for a couple minutes.

"It never gets better does it. Snow says that victors are still demanded to work in some way for the capitol. It just goes around and around and Snow always gets what he wants. Us victors aren't treated better than the poorest family in District 12" I say honestly.

I can tell it is taking Finnick a little time to figure out what to tell me next. He looks shocked that I am the one to be so vocal about my dislike for the Capitol like this.

"I understand. And unfortunately this is what we are dragged into".

"Well Snow wanted to have a meeting with me before I came back here. He said that refusing to do a certain kind of service for the capitol is like refusing to supply the capitol with food, and that one refusal could damage the whole system. And that refusal never goes without punishment. My family would pay for it" I bring up.

Oh crap. Did I just get too personal here. I'm pretty sure that whatever was said during that interaction with Snow was confidential and isn't to be repeated.

And of coarse the next thing Finnick asks me is "Wait, is Snow making you sleep with,- no, is he making you a prostitute?".

"Yes, it's disgusting Finnick. I'm a fourteen year old, it's inhumane. But if I refused he threatened to put Mira in the games and to kill my family" I cry out.

Finnick's face is still filled with shock. He comforts me still.

"I do it to. It's awful. Laying down for some capitol fool who has nowhere else to spend there money is the worst. It's caused me more pain than I've ever imagined. But I have done it for the same reasons you are" replies Finnick.

"Does this happen to other victors" I ask curiously.

"Some. There are some that are more popular than others. I am in the highest demand for male victors. Some have even refused. But lost their family and went to drinking or developed some other kind of addiction or mental unstabilily because of it".

"I really hope I don't end up like that. I understand though why some do. To numb the pain and escape from the world of suffering. So I might argue that it's a pain reliever for one" I question.

"Maybe for some. But others like Annie Cresta didn't have a choice" Finnick argues.

I know Annie Cresta. The girl who lives a few doors down. The victor of the 70th hungers games a couple years back. I remember her having a meltdown after seeing her district partner beheaded by one of the careers. Poor girl girl couldn't cope with herself or anything around her since. Finnick says that she acts a little 'off' and 'unpresent' in situations sometimes and has random outbursts and maniac attacks. All I know is that despite all the affairs that Finnick is always claimed to having with capitol women, Annie is the only girl that he has any feelings for.

"Your right about Annie" I respond back.

"Oh and Carla, I forgot to tell you. You are required to mentor this year. I know that this may not be the most exciting time to tell you" said Finnick.

"Not going to lie, I think I'll be a terrible mentor. And I don't like the idea of getting to know a kid well and see them get slaughtered. But I think it's definitely fair to give Mags a break. She's been doing it for far too long" I reason.

"Well I will have a lot to teach you about mentoring, but don't worry I think you'll be just fine" Finnick assures.

I don't know if I will truly be fine. Year after year watching a kid you've tried to help get killed would be heartbreaking. Then having to deal with their families is something that will never stop hurting on the inside. Especially if I have to do it again and again.


	7. White Roses

I wake up and realize nobody's up yet. Not like I am waking up from a good night's sleep. That doesn't really happen anymore. And I assume you know why by now. Anyway, I tiptoe down the stairs trying my best not to disturb anyone and start to make myself some scrambled eggs and bacon, a food luxury I get as a victor. I crack open my windows to get the soothing ocean breeze that truly relaxes my body,mind,and soul. But when I do this, I spot a bouquet of white roses out in my doorstep. I kind of know what this reminds me of...well I will deal with that in a moment. I focus on the deliciousness of my breakfast first, then I go to the front door to get the flowers. When I sit back at the table I notice an envelope labeled ' ', and that immediately made me frown. I knew it. I open the envelope to read the letter that was addressed to me.

_Dear Ms. Cortez, _

_Happy early Birthday first of all. I hope these flowers were a great present. Tomorrow evening you are needed in the capitol for the business we discussed previously. I am sorry for the inconvenient date. But I had a hard time scheduling around it. A client wanted a full night with you and offered to pay more than the initial fee required, so he could have you at this time. Attatched to this is the time and location of where you need to be. I have already arranged for a train to leave this afternoon to arrive in the capitol by midnight, allowing you some rest and exploration of the capitol. And when you get off the train, peacekeepers will escort you to where you'll stay for the night, and will then escort you a couple blocks down to meet your client. I hope all is well for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_President Coriolanus Snow_

I guess he tried to wait until I was 15, but is off by a day. It's not like that even matters because doing this disgusts me anyway. Waking up with some Capitol freak on my 15th birthday, that's a great way to celebrate it. Meanwhile I quickly hide the letter as I hear feet creak down the stairs.

"Oh, Car those roses are so pretty. Who sent you them" Mira smiles at me.

"I just ordered them myself, just wanted a little decoration for the house" I reply as I notice my parents presence.

While they help themselves to breakfast, I tell them that last night a capitol official called and needs to see me in the capitol immediately. Of coarse Mira jokes around and asks if I'm in trouble and I simply say no. Mom and dad ask why and I tell them that I don't know.

"My train leaves today at 4. I don't know whether I'll be back before my birthday or not but I think so" I assure as everyone thinks that it's unfair if I can't be with my own family for my birthday.

In my spare time, I occupy myself with Mira, helping her with a homework project that she needs ideas for. I view this as a sister bonding time as Mira is so busy that she doesn't always have the time to gush about what's going on in her life. She spends like two hours telling me about this new boy named Eli at school and how he's hot. Mira asks for my approval of her strategy to make him notice/like her and I suggest different and agree with some ideas at the same time. Oh Mira is all I have to say after today so far. Wow my sister's a handful. I mean I was at school too with my friends. I guess it runs in the family. We both aren't crazy trouble. But we had moments more than most kids that teaches would have to tell us to shut up or to refocus us. Mira wants to come to the train station with me know so she has the chance to tell me about a field trip she has coming up.

"Bye Car. Hope to see you soon" says Mira as I hop onto the train.

Well this train isn't nearly as luxurious as the one on the victory tour, but it's nice enough. It better be decent since it doesn't seem like I'm ever going to get off this train.

Well before midnight I look out to see flickering lights of the Capitol suddenly disappear as I headed into the tunnel. Not nearly as many colors were there like the swarming amount of citizens the last couple times. But there were still some people casually just walking around and those people took notice when I got off the train. A whole paparazzi scene was created within a second.

"Carla, smile" some shouted as they were taking pictures.

"Car, I hear you're mentoring the upcoming games".

Many other questions and chatter surround me. It becomes too chaotic that the peacekeepers have to keep people away from me. One little girl who came up to try to hug me and was shoed away.

The peacekeepers brought me to a car that would take me to a place to stay. Once we got to the city square the car stopped at ginormous building next to the training center and tribute quarters. This one was labeled _Victor Penthouse. _I walk into an enormous lobby with crystal chandeliers everywhere and a huge glass statue right in front of the door. This place seems more luxurious than any other room in the capitol. I guess the victors always get the best. I go to the lobby to check in and they give me a key that says floor 4 room 6. I walk into an elevator and I by accidentally click the wrong button which explains why I wind up stopping on floor 7. A girl with dark brown hair and a rather strong figure walks in. She is easily a few years older than me. For some reason she seems familiar and I don't know why. But I find out why when the girl speaks.

"Are you going to just stand there or actually talk shortcake" the girl retorts.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Carla by the way".

"Pssss do you think I don't know. Shortcake, the whole country knows your name. And the whole country wants to sleep with you".

"First of all my name is not shortcake. And second of all what business do you have with the whole country wanting to sleep with me" I fire back.

"Haha feisty one I like it. Just like you were in the arena. Finnick was right about you. It's too bad you seem like a little piece of work to me".

Does this girl know about my prostitution. I swear if Finnick spoke of my job as a courtesan to someone who I have only met now then I don't know what I am going to do.

"The names Johanna by the way. If you didn't recognize."

Johanna Mason. She won last year by pretending to be weak but then unleashing her skills with an axe killing of the remaining tributes. Her strategy was genius. Though this interaction is a little tough right now. Not the friendliest. Kind of similar to Enobaria. But she is just sugar coating everything and plastering a fake smile. Gee, she's crazy. She doesn't refer to me as anything else but 'shortcake'. Is this what everyone sees me as. Just kid from District 4.

After clicking the elevator button, it finally lander on 4. I find my room and open the door, revealing the huge space resembling District 4 with all different shades of blue and sea shell decorations. It was beautiful. Without being too over the top either. I realize that it's 11pm. And my yawn hints my tiredness and need for sleep. Maybe tonight's going to be 'a night'. 'A night' is when I sleep through without any nightmares. They happen kind of rarely at this point, but I take time to appreciate it. Sleep is something I truly miss. Especially the way I sleep before I ever volunteered at the reaping. Or before my life became like this. Before becoming a Capitol pawn.


	8. The Cost of Victory

**Warning: Explicit content towards the end of this chapter.**

This hotel's luxuries are the most exihilirating customs in all of Panem. Right as I got up, there was food already there on the table for me. Seriously they must know my 'every move'. Not that I say that, it sounds a little creepy. The Capitol is known for its various methods for spying on people ever since the dark days. Especially on the victors. Since victors are like public celebrities, a term that they used to define those well known by the general population thousands of years ago, don't really have a private life. Instead you are an open book. People seem to know information about you that you may never even come to remember yourself. Spying though is a way for Snow and Capitol officials to know whether the book of information contains and rebellious content. This would spark other people to 'follow the leader' and think that it is just fine to start a rebellion. That's probably the Capitol's biggest threat/fear. That's why they started the games in the first place, to show everyone who's boss.

I have a whole day to myself practically. I don't have to meet with this client until 8:30pm. So I change into a huge, shiny gold oversized jacket since it is frigid out. I put on high leather boots that have animal print towards the top for decoration. And an animal print mask to keep my nose and lips warm since I am not used to this kind of cold weather. Personally, I think the animal print part of this outfit's bizarre. But so is Capitol fashion in general. I think this is almost a little too normal looking to not go unnoticed just casually walking the streets of the Capitol. Since everyone knows who I am, people would go crazy if they recognized me on the streets. I would have a mob of high-pitched cheery capitolites chasing me around if I wore the outfit I would prefer to wear. After I get everything together and walk out of the building, I take a minute to take in the bone shivering air and the loud noisy environment in front of me before I start walking towards the square. I hate this place and how they enjoy seeing kids kill each other on national television each year, but besides that, the city itself is spectacular. I take advantage of that. I decide to occupy my time today window shopping and getting my family and I some more stuff since I have the money for some of the most expensive stores here. A day for I, Carla Cortez to splurge.

Maybe now it isn't just a day to shop. I check my watch and it is already 7pm now. Since I have to have dinner, and wash up again since I have to look all desirable for my client. Eww. By desirable it means choosing the grossest most ridiculous lingerie that shouldn't have to be worn at my age. And I'll have to figure out what outfit to wear. Probably something super sexy since that seems to be expected of me. I just eat dinner back in my room at the penthouse before I get ready since going to a restaurant by yourself seems a little depressing in my opinion. When I am all ready I am escorted to the address I was given. As I walk up the icy steps to this building, I felt my whole stomach drop. My head feels so clammy that my heart starts pounding rapidly to the point where it seems uncontrollable. What if this guy tries to hurt or abuse me in any way? If he does will I get in trouble if I hurt him back? The bile rising in my throats right now shows how mortified I am going to feel once I open the door in front of me. I straighten up. I breath in and out. And I try to relax myself of all fears and worries that have been plaguing my entire body.

Here goes...

A man around 30 is just relaxing there propped up on a sofa in the corner. He doesn't seem to have and weird alterations, or crazy skin or hair. He looks completely normal. The only thing that looks unique to me is the way his hairs gelled. In the front it is sculpted so that his hair has one big curl. The mans let out a rather creepy smile as he made eye contact with me. He rubs his hands together and speaks.

"Carla, miss. What a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Vladimir Crane, former head gamemaker".

"Nice to meet you" I said casually.

He sauntered over to a row of drinks and poured himself a glass. How lovely (note my sarcasm). And seeing that the bottle is more than half empty, he has had something to drink previously. Before he puts the cap back on he offers me some. I remind him that I'm only 14 (going to be 15 tomorrow) and he just laughs coldly, like my refusal of not drinking deserves a punishment. But god forbid I don't sleep with you, that is when there will be an actual punishment.

"All right, let's get down to business. Where shall I start?" Vladimir chimes.

Suddenly he grips my waist hard and slams me against the wall like I'm like some little toy that doesn't feel anything that one living would feel. Unfortunately, I realize that this first move was only a tiny fraction of what this man wants to do with me.


	9. Surprise

**Warning: Explicit content in the beginning of this chapter. **

My eyes flutter open to the pain/sore feeling in a very private area of mine. I look down to see blood coming out from multiple places including the metallic taste of in on my lower lip. The memories from last night flood back into my head and make me cry. I hold my knees to my chest as I let the tears stain my already bruised cheeks. I look over to see that Vladimir must of left in the middle of the night. All I could think about now was how that man treated me last night. I expected something not so great to happen. But I should've expected far worse. He raped me. I know that a client doesn't have to ask for my consent. I am appalled. How could anyone live in a world like this? How do people have the nerve to feel that this is just ok? How does Snow think that the hunger games is never enough along the list of things that keep our country in line? Surprise! This is my 15th birthday present. Being raped by some sick bastard who doesn't seem to do anything else to do. I get up and look at my reflection in the mirror as I hop in the shower. I am going to have to put on foundation or something like that to cover up the black and blue on my face. I adjust the shower waters temperature as I leisurely take my time to clean and wake up from the mess I woke up as.

When I hop out of the shower I realize how much time I actually had in the shower. 30 minutes. Wow. Before I ever went into the games in 4, my parents would flip if I took that long of a shower. They would claim that I was wasting water. Oh well. At least we don't have that problem anymore with the luxuries I have.

When I exit the bathroom I look to see an envelope that simply said Carla on it. Maybe it was there before and I just didn't know it. All I could think is that what does Snow need me know for? Is there another client waiting to see me? Ugh. I just open it anyway. As I read the note inside it says that I am needed in District 1. Who do I know that is in District 1? Apparently someone wants to interview me for the upcoming games. I guess since District 1 is one of the main career districts and takes pride in victors and knowing about what to expect for the hunger games. And I am expected to be there at 2pm sharp. Oh dear. How am I going to catch a train in time. I put on a pretty outfit and straighten my hair and apply makeup to cover up the events of last night. And of coarse to look pretty, since I don't want to look like a hot mess in an interview. When I apply the final coat of mascara, I hear a knock on my door. It opens to two peacekeepers who are escorting me to my location in District 1. For a second I think how many times I've been escorted places within the last couple days. Can't I find these places myself? I know I am perfectly capable of doing so. At the same time though, I want people to lead me in the right direction especially since I hardly know District 1 very well. It only takes around 10-15 minutes to get to the train station. Before I know it, the train starts to zoom at the crazy high speed it normally goes. At least we don't feel anything. I could only imagine how nauseous I would feel even if I felt the slightest bit of movement. I get it though, the train has a purpose: to transport people around Panem as quickly as possible. Getting to District 1 is only around a hour or two to get to, since it is the closest district to the Capitol. I'll make perfect timing.

I turn on the TV and listen to the main capitol channel. Not that I really want to hear what Claudius has to say. But I have nothing else better to do honestly. As usual, there is always chatter about the games. There is speculation about the arena climate, and talk about the Quarter Quell, which is only a couple years away. I wasn't alive the last quell, but the thought of it petrifies me. The last quell consisted of 4 tributes from each district. Even if I were from districts 1 or 2 I would still think it as suicide. How can one be that arrogant and just automatically think they will be the last one standing. Especially when there is a high possibility of more tributes being lethal. Arrogance truly does kill more people than a weapon sometimes. I take a glimpse outside the window and see some jewelry mines and a big city around me. What really fascinates me though is the white, fluffy looking substance on the ground. None other than snow. I've never been in an environment that snows before, since District 4 is hot and tropical. Being straight north of the Capitol and near the Rocky Mountains I'm not surprised by the snowfall. It seems a lot like District 2 in many ways, except there are a lot more mountains surrounding 2. I get up and walk to the trains exit as it comes to a stop at the station. The door slides open and a peacekeeper comes and grabs my wrist.

"Welcome to District 1! I will be taking you where you need to be" the peacekeeper said in a dull monotone voice.

Outside the station the peacekeeper leads me to a car. He types in a location and loads the directions. When I look it says 'The Diamond Palace Plaza'. Ooohhh, fancy I whisper. I glance around more to see sights of this jaw dropping district. It's truly spectacular. I mean I see nice looking houses around me. The standard living conditions here are much higher than in 4. Although 4 isn't bad, 1 is on top of every other district I've seen thus far. I think its environment is more of a luxury than parts of District 2. I assume this plaza is located in the center of town, as it seems to get more elegant the farther away we get from the station. The busier the streets get as more of 1's population comes in view. The car turns onto a beautifully paved street that is surfaced with a neutral taupe brick stone. The surface seems level, as some streets before felt a little jagged. I notice a sign that says 'Victors Village' on the right. No wonder why this street is so nice. Anywhere near the Victors Village is the nicest part in each district, besides the actual village itself. As expected, the 'Diamond Palace Plaza' is on the next street, with the same road pavement. My destination is clearly labeled and clearly hard to miss. From the outside, the building had molding that was encrusted with the shiniest gemstones. The building itself had a bright glowing green color. It literally looked like a building of emerald. The peacekeeper and I walked out of the building in unison. He took guard at the front door as his partner seemed to be waiting for him.

I walk in to a black hole of darkness. Seriously? Is this a trap? We're people just not planning on showing up and just felt like leaving me here alone in a palace? Nah. I think their's something else up though. I check the time. 1:58pm. 2 minutes early. I really don't know what to do. I just yell "hello" for the next couple of minutes and I get nothing in response.

Suddenly, the lights flicker on, and a bunch of people come out from hiding spots. A huge banner appears and says 'Happy 15th Birthday Carla' and everyone yells 'Surprise'.

"No one would ever forget about your birthday now would they" Finnick says giving me a hug.

Very clever. I knew there was something up, when I was needed in 1. But a surprise party for me? Wow. I wasn't expecting anything this extravagant for my birthday. I see my little sister Mira smiling at me. I really owe people here. They brought Mira all the way from 4 to celebrate my birthday here in 1. I go over immediately to talk to her. She says that mom and dad can't be here because of work. Mags comes over and tells me to enjoy the party. Though not as much as the Capitol, there was a vast variety of food and drinks. I want to continue to talk to Mira but I see her over talking to this random district 1 kid who just happens to be at this party. I walk over to Finnick who was in a deep conversation with that Johanna woman I met in the capitol.

"Hey Carla, this is my good friend Johanna Mason" Finnick introduces.

"Yuh, we met. Happy Birthday by the way shortcake! Fin, you were definitely right about this one. Feisty little piranha fish as you would put it" Johanna smirks.

"By the way is shortcake my official name now?" I snort.

Finnick and Johanna throw their heads back laughing. Especially Johanna. I notice that she may as well get drunk by the end of the party, as she is already going and getting another drink within the small amount of time I've been here.

"There she is" I hear the voice of a gentleman.

I whip around to see none other than Panem's son, Augustus Braun. Also nicknamed the "cavelier career" for his superior fighting and athletic qualities, is one of the Capitol's favorite victors. Along with the girl standing right next to him. She stands only a few inches taller than me. She looks like a royal ice queen. But her mannerisms don't come across as one. Her eyes are blue gemstones, which go along with her name very well. With her porcelain skin and fair blonde main, she is an absolute beauty. But a beauty who is equally as lethal at the same time. Sapphire Stevens victor of the 69th hunger games. It was unbelievable how she won her games. Her year was a desert with only spears and maces at the cornucopia. Knives were in fact her weapon of choice. And with her small build, spears weren't ever her greatest strength. But this didn't stop her from killing and using her abilities to lure tributes in thinking that she automatically had no chance. As a favorite by sponsors, her mentor send down a whole vest of knives and a shield to protect her from any spear in combat or at a range. She ended up winning successfully and quite brutally with these items.

"Hi Carla I'm Sapphire." She introduced.

"And I'm Augustus Braun" He says as he offers to shake my hand.

"Oh don't worry I know who you guys are" I reassure.

Sapphire smiles warmly. She offers me a drink and I don't deny it. We all sit down as it seems like these people want to have a conversation with me. I really don't know where to start. Thankfully, Augustus begins by asking a question.

"So Car, how is life as a victor been for you".

"If I'm being honest: scary. There are times where I actually feel like I'm actually in the arena. And I just feel like a pawn, even though I have so many fans" I answered truthfully.

"I feel you. The nightmares aren't fun. And they never go away. I guess this is what I just signed up for when volunteering. At least I still won and brought pride to my district though. And that's what satisfaction I have left" Augustus states.

Typical career. Though he is much easier to talk to and more polite than the ones I met from District 2, I despise the fact that killing people is the only thing that he sees in success. It's sad really. Maybe he doesn't despise the games as much as I do. Sapphire thinks upon similar lines, but I appreciate what she has to say a lot more.

"Girl, you have guts to say what you just did. Not many people ever tell you the honest answers. And I totally understand about being a capitol pawn. It's not fun".

I wonder if she goes through the same business. I mean she's very pretty. Both victors in front of me are Capitol favorites and are attractive. But I don't want to think of anything along that path right now. Sapphire seems to not mind a little bloodshed. She even finds joy in talking about killing, which shows her career mentality. The way she addressed my concerns though shows that she has a strong hatred. Deep enough for Augustus here to not fully wrap his head around.

"Carla, I hate to wrap up this conversation but Sapphire and I have to go to one of the academy's. They are still trying to sort out who's mentoring this year and the district officials need to talk with us" concludes Augustus.

"I'm mentoring for my district this year. And thank you so much for stopping by. It was really nice meeting you guys" I reply.

"See ya soon Carla, it was nice meeting you to. I think we will be good friends. Oh and good luck mentoring. I'll certainly see you around if I'm mentoring this year" mentions Sapphire.

As the two leave, I go and try to find Finnick. Instead I bump into Mags.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" said Mags.

"Well you found me know. Where's Finnick?".

"He's over here" Mags says as she brings me over in that direction.

When I go over to Finnick's conversation with a victor who looked over 60, lots of thoughts keep bubbling through my head because of the current interaction I just had with Sapphire and Augustus. I would really like Sapphire as a friend. It's been hard to find people that I'd really want to talk to who automatically understands what you go through as a victor besides Finnick and Mags. Also Sapphire is only a few years older than me, still a teen. So maybe a similar maybe not as close as a friendship that I have with my three besties. But I am open to new friends. I am a natural people person. I just need something to distract me. Not fully, but enough to the point where my focus isn't taken away from a task. Especially when a kids life is partially your responsibility.

**Hey people :) sorry for a ridiculously long chapter. I just had a little to much too say. Feel free to let me know if any of this is too wordy or simply just too much. Thanks!**


	10. Mentoring

Today is the day that I was kind excited for a year earlier. Could you believe that? Back then though I didn't really know the true meaning and didn't understand what I really signed up for if I won. This time I won't be the tribute, I will be on the opposite side the mentor. I worry for Mira of coarse. And for any other kid who's face I see whether I know them or not. As you may assume, I just finished putting on a nude yellow jumpsuit with matching heels to go with it. One of the least extreme outfits I bought while I was in the Capitol a couple months ago. But I know it's just very yellow. It's pretty though and looks good with my naturally tan skin tone. I decide to do my hair in a high sleek ponytail since victors are also expected to look dressed up at their districts reaping, especially the mentors. I go very simple with the jewelry and only decide to go with a pair of stud earrings and without a necklace, in order to give some king of a casual look at the same time. I only put on a swipe of mascara and a little lip gloss to go along with my look. I grap my clutch and walk out of my room to see Mira fixing up the final touches of her light pale green dress that she has on. When her eyes meet mine, she gives me a small smile, but I can easily detect her worries and sadness behind all of it. I hug her. And reassure my sis as much as I can. This year she's 13 this year and only has her name in the bowl twice. Though last year was kind of unlucky, she had me to volunteer for her. Plus, some in our district have the fortune of being able to train. So I'm sure that there's a girl out there that may be willing enough to volunteer. Districts 1 and 2 normally have more volunteers and we here in 4 have some more occasions where no one volunteers at all.

Mira know looks a lot better and thinks that there will be a volunteer this year. I look out to see a couple peacekeepers there which probably means I have to get going. Once Mira and I are close to the check in line, we separate since I have to go to the justice building and sit on stage with the other victors when the mayor introduces us.

"Will I get to say bye to you after" asks Mira.

"I have to head straight to the train since I'm a mentor this year so I guess this is a good bye for now" I say hugging the smaller being in front of me.

"On that thought, I hope you get nice kids on your first year. Hopefully you don't get me. You know, I can be a pain sometimes" Mira laughs.

"Oh stop Mir. You are annoying. But there are so many others who I would rather worry about being a pain" I smile back at her as I make my way to the Justice building.

Finnick winks at me almost a little too seductively, when I am right near the entrance to the stage. That's Finnick Odair for you folks. I laugh and push his rather large being playfully. I see Mags sitting beside us and I ask her how nice it must be to not have to mentor. She thanks me for taking her place this year and I say it's ok since she's been mentoring for what it seems like eternity. All the conversations around come to an immediate silence as Mayor Sage Dominique's voice rings in front of our districts population. He welcomes everyone and introduces every victor individually as we walk out and take a seat on stage. As I try to make myself comfortable and seem settle in front of District 4, but it is hard as the annoying sound of heels go clickity clack on the stages pavement. That could mean one thing. Tabitha. I notice her presence as I hear the faint tap of her long, razor sharp nail tips on the microphone.

"Welcome to the 73rd annual hunger games! As most of you probably know, my name is Tabitha and I am the escort for District four this year. And I am proud to be escort alongside this years mentors Finnick Odair and Carla Cortez! And of coarse our brave two tributes! As usual we will start off with a video all the way from the heart of Panem, the Capitol!" she squeals.

I just stare off into space and zone out during the video. Cold, dark war... Blah blah. Same old boring speech every year. The only time I actually pay attention is when it ends because we know what that means and what we've all been waiting for.

"Now. Let's see who our lucky winners our this year!" says Tabitha excitedly.

My fingers clench when Tabitha hurries over to the girls bowl. Finally, after fishing, she has one slip in her hand.

And our female winner is..."Penelope Smith". A cute girl who walks out of the 15 year old section looks terrified. She clutches her hands and tries to put on a brave face. Before this girl even makes it to the stage, I hear a girl from the 18 year old section yell "I volunteer as tribute". The girl who finally makes her way up to the stage, has gorgeous long fiery red hair a unique set of green eyes accompanied by porcelain skin. She is beautiful. God. If she were to win the games I don't even want to imagine what Snow would do to her. She's rather talk probably around 5'7, with a pretty thin and tiny frame, but you can tell that she has strength in her.

"What's your name my dear" Tabitha asks.

"Ariel Montgomery" Smirks the girl with pride.

"Now for the gentlemen" Tabitha ushers.

"Eli Foster".

My heart drops to ship bottom as I hear this name called. Eli Foster. This was the kid who Mira has been telling me about and who she likes. She isn't going to be very happy. A rather emotionless looking 13 year old kid walks up to the stage. This is when my heart truly shatters for him, Tabitha asks for volunteers and nobody does. So I guess this is what we have this year. An 18 year old girl who looks like she's destined to win the games. And a boy who my sister seems to like who I hope is confident enough to hold his own against his district partner.


	11. These Two Tributes

Finnick and I are already on the train, about to go greet and formally meet our two tributes. So far, Ariel will be my tribute, unless Finnick really wants to mentor the girl. Normally though, this only happens under very rare circumstances. For instance, if I had a brother who is a tribute, I would mentor him. But Finnick insists I mentor the female and that he mentors the male. As we walk out the door we see the two tributes in front of us talking to each other. Their attention shifts to us as Finnick and I take a seat in front of them.

"I think you guys know that we're your mentors. I would like to get to know you guys first and a know your background story" Finnick begins.

"I'm here to to win. My parents want me to bring pride to them so we can live a better life. And who wouldn't love if District 4 had another consecutive victor. I have been training in the academy since I was around 5 or 6. My favorite weapon is a spear. I use it close and in far range. So I am useful in combat. I'm not going to give too much away right now though since I'm sure we won't be training together" Ariel begins.

She certainly is confident. Almost a little over confident. Typical career. She even seems more skilled than I was last year. Probably because she's 18 and a few years ahead of me. So far she's the package. She's stunning so she'll get sponsors for her looks. And seems pretty likable too. Doesn't really seem hard to mentor. I just hope she's intelligent enough and doesn't let arrogance control her.

Eli talks and looks very intimidated by his district partner so far. Apparently he doesn't nearly have the experience that Ariel has with weaponry and training. But he is a healer and knows a lot about how to survive so far. He is a cute looking and possibly promising. I could see how Mira likes him. I worry a little though about his ability to fight close range since he is tiny for his age. I hope he has had some kind of exposure to at least a knife or a trident maybe. From what I understand, he doesn't have the typical experience that a so called 'career' would have. Some of it is that he's only 13. According to Eli himself, he has only ever set foot in an academy a year ago, while others his same age have at least had 5 or 6 years of experience.

"Would you guys like to be trained together or separately" adds Finnick.

"Uh togethe-" says Eli.

"No seperetley" Ariel cuts him off.

I see Ariel winking at Finnick a little and I give Finnick the signal that I will mentor her and he will mentor Eli. Plus, that is a bonus for Eli since he gets the better and more experienced mentor. I don't know how much I'll have to do with Ariel but she seems to be a bit of a handful.

"Ok is that alright with you Eli?" I ask.

"I guess".

"So I will mentor you, Eli. And Ariel, you will be working with Carla" Finnick concludes.

By the time we are all done with conversations about mentoring it is time for dinner. Finnick laughs at the reaction on Eli and Ariel's faces when they look at the delicious filet mignon in front of them. I tell both of them to savor and eat as much food as they can before the arena. Eli is polite as ever and takes regular servings and minds his manners a lot. While Ariel on the other hand is aggressively shoveling food in her mouth. Of coarse this urges a lecture from Tabitha about manners and the look on Ariel's face shows that she doesn't really care.

"I'm just doing as my mentor is telling me and enjoying the food while I can" Ariel snorts in defense.

"But your man-" Tabitha gets cut off.

"I don't care how Ariel eats her food. If anything we need to stuff her with the fattest and juiciest burger. I mean look at her I practically came out of the womb weighing as much as her" Finnick chimes in.

"Excuse me lets not confuse me for one of District 12's tributes. Yeah I am naturally bone thin and have been my entire life and no matter how much I eat I barely weigh more than 100 pounds. But let me tell you something, I have also training for most of my life and I am no malnourished and weak geek. And when the time comes I will and certainly destroy a 180 pound district 2 body. If my stylists aren't idiots they will probably plan to show off my curves during the tribute parade and interview" Ariel barks.

The whole room is in a trance after Ariel's so called rant. This kind of reminds me of how I shot back at Finnick last year. She's a feisty one. I appreciate that part about her. Although she has been trained, I still worry most about her arrogance. It's great to have confidence in yourself and have the natural desire to prove people wrong, but too much will destroy her. One of my main priorities as a mentor will have to be to try to keep Ariel's head to be a lot more down to earth. And to try to get her to be realistic and honest with herself and to realize her strengths and weaknesses as well as what she has and doesn't have. That will help her the most in knowing how to approach other tributes especially if she decides to ally with the careers.

After desert Tabitha dismisses us all. I spot Ariel trying to beline to her room and I call her name in an instant.

"What is it" she chirps dismissively, being able to sense the anger in her tone.

"I just wanted to talk to you" I say calmly.

"Look I get it. You are just trying to come up with ways to speak with me. Don't fool me Cortez, I know this is your first year mentoring and don't know what the hell your doing".

"You know what Ariel I don't care how you size me up or think of me as but I am your mentor. I am your only lifeline between the arena and the outside world in the arena. I am the only one who can line up your sponsors. And I can very well be the difference between your life and death. So cut it with the attitude because if your bleeding to death there won't be anyone or anything in the sky that can save you if you keep treating me like this".

Ariel's face changed completely. Maybe she realizes part of the truth about surviving the arena. And if it means winning and bringing pride to her district she's all ears.

"What I was going to say is how I appreciate you speaking up for yourself at the dinner table. I like your fire. But there comes a point where it's a little much. I love the confidence and willingness that you have. Too much of it though turns into arrogance and that can get you killed. How about we watch the other reapings together just you and me since I know that you want to be coached separately".

"Fine" Ariel whines.

Ok this is a start between mentor tribute bonding shall we call it. I don't think Ariel has warmed up to me like that quite yet but I can tell that she wants to survive and that she'll have to get on my good side if she wants to win.


	12. The Tribute Parade

At breakfast Ariel is the first person to giggle at me for falling asleep last night during the reaping tapes. Eli says he has already watched the tapes on his own which relieves Finnick a bit. When Eli and Finnick aren't looking I make eye contact with Ariel and mouth "meet me after breakfast" and she nods her head yes. As a group we talk a bit in general about having allies and whether it would help you strategically or not. We avoid to get too specific since I agreed with Finnick that we would help these two navigate through that separately. The one thing though that we both say is that in the long run you can't trust anyone, not even your district partner and these two both agree. But the real fun begins when Ariel asks to talk to me after breakfast. She wants my opinion on some of the tributes. Though I fell asleep, I still saw almost all of the tributes.

""So... the two from district 1 especially the male look like incredibly promising allies" began Ariel.

"From that I kind of knew where she was going. Ariel's a true career and wants to ally with the others.

"It's weird because the district 2 tributes look strong, but I feel like those two aren't up to the usual standards compared to others from that district".

I remember watching district 2's reaping. The girl Ximena's body doesn't look to be as fit and strong as one would expect. But she was the one who volunteered. Her district partner Caspian was reaped and is only around 15 or 16. District 1 is kind of a completely different story. I think they will have a winner this year. The girl Emerald, literally looks like one. She is beautiful. Well both of these tributes are good looking. But she looks like she could break someone's bones within an instant. She looks as pretty as she does lethal. The male Topaz, is hot. I secretly admire his handsome figure. He's easily over 6 feet tall, with a broad and muscular build. His hair is a beautiful shade of dirty golden blonde and his piercing blue eyes are enough for a knife to go flying into someone's heart. These two won't have any trouble gaining sponsors.

"Well Ariel I think you have some good thoughts in mind. We will be arriving in the capital shortly and you will get all dolled up by your stylists for the tribute parade. Try to make a good impression on these tributes because there have been years where 1 and 2 haven't allowed 4 into the alliance. By the way you may want to get dressed because you don't want potential sponsors to see this bed head of yours" I joke.

When we get off the train the usual chaos happens. Except all the attention isn't centered around me. Ariel wore a pair of tight fitted jeans to flaunt her legs and a fancy crop top to go with it. Casual without being too fancy. Personally I would just walk out of this train in my sweatpants and cozy sweatshirt with my hair in a messy bun. Obviously that would look bad and wouldn't help me hold my victor reputation or earn Ariel any sponsors. Oh well. At least I'm not the one who is going to get poked and plucked in front of weirdly looking people on a cold metal table. Since I'm not the tribute this time, I don't really know what to do immediately. This is also since only like two or three other districts have arrived. And district 12 won't even arrive for another several hours since they are so far. Finnick takes me over to the tribute building and into a special lobby/lounge place and when we are asked to scan our id's, I realize that this area is only for victors. Currently Finnick and I are the only ones here. Of coarse Finnick gets the call that he's needed somewhere which then gives me a whole room to myself.

My body rumbles like an earthquake when I hear laughter from the 'thing' shaking me.

"Hahaha! Man you are a hard one to wake up. Heck some other victors came in and just started laughing" says a familiar sounding voice.

When all my senses are straight I notice it's Sapphire to my surprise, a victor who I met a few months ago.

"Where is Finnick at" says Sapphire.

" I don't know he said that he just had to meet someone quickly for business".

"Business gee I've already had some of that. That is pretty much why I'm here.

"Well aren't you mentoring" I ask.

"Yes but I am not apart of the main two mentors. I am the third victor who came on the train and I am mainly just extra support to get sponsors because many mentors of one tend to have a little too much on their hands".

"Well it's nice to see you here" I respond.

" Now now, the greetings are over Carla. If I didn't come and notice you here you would miss the tribute parade. It's the funniest thing that's happened today and makes for a really good story" She chuckles.

I walk up to the well crafted chariots trying to identify which horses and chariot have a 4. I spot Finnick with a goofy smile across his lips.

"Hope you had a good sleep. Sapphire told me what happened and everyone's laughing including some escorts" chirped Finnick.

"I understand the humor, but is it really that funny though that everyone knows".

"There are hidden security cameras in the room ya know, and we don't normally get access to them but when someone was looking for you a peacekeeper checked security footage and saw that you were sound asleep for around 4 hours and apparently saw you talking and saying the weirdest stuff in your sleep".

"When Sapphire sent me the videos I literally peed" said Finnick.

Tributes are now on the chariots and I look over at Ariel and Eli and the smiles on their faces indicate that they've probably heard the story too. I don't think their costumes are anything to smile about. Yes district 4 gets a lot of stylists with the 'less is more' approach, but I feel bad for Ariel. It seems like my outfit last year was an exception since I was pretty clothed. Ariel was put in a bra literally with seashells. And then had mermaid patterned bikini bottoms with wings that were coming from the sides and made her look a little less naked. Though Ariel is fit, she is naturally so skinny. Like the kind that can't put on weight and clearly doesn't weigh enough. Even with all of her natural confidence you can tell that she is a bit self conscious. Once the parade is over, Ariel gained enough attention for her costume but not the right kind. District 2 this year had the best outfits I thought. Even better than District 1 and they still had really good costumes.


	13. Solving the Puzzle (aka Ariel)

Both of my tributes eyes practically popped out of their sockets as they saw the apartment that they will be staying the next week in. It's funny because only a year ago, that was my reaction. After they soaked in the aura in front of them Ariel shifted gears.

"I know dinner is in a few, but can I change out of these 'undergarments'. Now it's a little old and starting to feel uncomfortable" said Ariel honestly.

"Sure thing. You both can. I'm sure that you don't want to be exposed for any longer" I say.

"Well I think we already have. I guess Panem saw what they apparently needed to see" joked Eli.

I chuckled. Poor kid. He's been put in a situation where he has a district partner who is much stronger and will get all of the sponsors, and who could care less whether he is with the careers or not and just views him as an animal waiting to get slaughtered. Though I like to think of him as strong-willed and individually capable, the kid is not going to win. He's smart enough to survive and make it far past the bloodbath, but when it comes down to the final six or seven, he'll be out of luck. That's when it's survival of the fittest.

Dinner is just being put on the table when the two come out of their rooms dressed very comfortably. Finnick has arrived and looks very eager to tell our tributes of the upcoming events until they are sent off to death.

"So, tomorrow is your first day of training. I know you two are on much different pages skill level wise, but there are a couple general pieces of advice that I would want any tribute to know" Finnick began.

"First, be careful about going straight for the weapons. Or simply, if you are good at throwing knifes for instance and that's the place you go to immediately. Other tributes will automatically take note of your ability to throw knives very accurately, and know something to expect when fighting you in the arena. The point is, don't reveal too much about yourself in front of other tributes because it makes you seem to predictable and people can use that against you" explained Finnick.

"Try to save something unique or special for the private sessions with the gamemakers. That way if you have some secret weapon up your sleeve, you can show it off without any tributes or mentors knowing".

"Good point. I tell my tributes every year to be careful who you trust. Honestly you can't trust ANYONE in that arena, not even your own district partner. So keep this in mind when you are figuring out alliances. Also, besides the fact that only one person wins, there are no set rules in achieving this or how you approach others. However, I'm sure you guys might of seen some notable examples that are either extremely disturbing or unlikable or seen as disrespectful towards the capital. I'm not going to dive too deep into this, but there is a price you have to pay for your actions which could result in your death or death to someone you are close with. If you have any questions about it talk to me later".

"With all of that said, I am going to let all the other ideas and strategies you might have to be discussed between you and your mentor since it seems like some of us here want to be coached separately" Finnick concluded.

"Our speech seemed to put others like the prep teams to sleep. Everyone is tired and had a long day. Even my tribute looks a little cranky. I know this may not be the best time, but I want to have a few words with Ariel before training tomorrow.

"What now" Ariel yawned as I approached her.

"I know you just heard a lot from us at the dinner table but I just wanted to tell you some things in particular since you are a career".

"The others from one and two will go straight for the weapons tomorrow and will do this to show everyone who to be afraid of. Often times they will look at the district four tributes and see what they have to offer and will come up to you. But sometimes you might have to initiate and make the move yourself. I know that getting in with this alliance is important too you, but try not to give it all away. I know the spear is your best weapon. Are there other skills you have or areas you think are weaknesses".

"Throwing spears with accuracy and at a distance is my greatest strength. Since I have long limbs and am tall, my reach allows me to handle spears well. Many other girls are also clueless and terrible with spears. I am trained with a spear in combat. But close range fighting is a weakness for me even though I was trained in this" Ariel replies.

"Are there other weapons you use" I ask.

"Unlike most of the district, I am terrible with tridents. I am ok with knives and use them only sometimes. I know how to set up traps and can spear someone, just like I do with fish. Though my petite frame can make combat fighting a bit harder, I am very athletic and have great endurance and have always accelerated in the running and climbing department".

"Good to know. Tomorrow my challenge to you is to not stay at one station for too long. Show off you deadly aim to the careers tomorrow since they want to see that you have some ability. But I want to see you try some new things. Maybe work with some knives, or get a feel for the sword. If you like spears maybe you'll like spiked maxes. Work on your spear combat. And if you spend time at the sword station that may help with hand to hand combat more" I tell Ariel.

"Thank you. I will definitely keep this in mind when I am around them" said Ariel.


	14. The Mind of a Tribute

**Ariel's POV:**

"In a couple of weeks all but one of you will be dead. Who that one person depends on... blah blah blah" spoke Atala with a pretty uninspiring tone.

We were released to go train. As Carla mentioned, the other careers belined for the weapons. I decided to go to combat first, hoping the careers would ignore me a bit since this isn't my greatest strength. Besides, they seem consumed enough in intimidating other tributes. And I'll just make the initiative if I have too. I have nothing to worry about besides the trainer and his sword coming at me right now in our little 'battle of the century' moment. The moment didn't last long because well I dominated and won. Obviously the trainer didn't go too hard on me since that could possibly injure me. And that isn't allowed before the games.

My heart is already beating out of my chest after that though. I decide that I need a place more like home. That is the spear throwing station. It's more like my home away from home in this case. There is no one there currently. I want to keep it that way. No one's allowed in my home. I see my long and lethal best friends before me. The first I lay eyes on, is the friend that is going to be the first one to land in the middle of the target. Once I heard the loud thud of the spear piercing the targets heart, it seemed if that's the only thing that's happened in the entire room. I look behind me to see two pairs of mesmerized eyes stare into mine. The girl looked to maybe be around 17 and standing at an average stature. She has dark hair and eyes, but porcelain skin. One of the things that I noticed first is how pointy her nose is. Not that it really matters. The boy has a kind of baby face and childish look to him uncommon for a kid who sounds like a man when he speaks.

"Hey, where did you learn to do that" says the boy curiously.

"Back in my district, from years of training since I was like 5 or 6" I respond.

"What district are you from" spoke the girl.

"4".

"Oh I see. You must be a career like one of us. Not going to lie, you seem significantly better than us. Wait until the blondies over there figure out who they have to deal with" said the boy.

I looked over to where the boy was pointing. A tall blonde girl with almost platinum light curls twirls a knife in her hands as she prepares for the targets to move again, testing her throwing reflexes. Her partner, a muscular looking blonde, has already started, planting every dagger he has in his hands into the moving targets. In sync, the blonde girl throws her knife that has heat her occupied, right into the heart, finishing her partners work.

"I know right. Pretty good. Not to mention, true teamwork. I wonder how long this supposed team will last in the arena. How old are you by the way".

"I'm 18".

"Yup. Knew it. Caspian and I just turned 16 and haven't had the couple extra years that you and the blondies have had".

"I'm Ximena by the way and you must be Aral-"

"Ariel" I correct her.

When we introduced ourselves the lunch bell had already rung. The district two pair followed me as I made my way to the lunch room. I was abruptly approached by that same blonde girl who I saw yielding a knife just seconds ago.

"So are you just going to stand here and look at me or actually set a lasting impression" she mocked.

" Well I understand that you and your district partner are quite handy with knive-

" Noo. No. My expertise is with knives and Topaz with daggers" she defended.

"Daggers, knives, same thing" I snort.

" Pssss. Is that what you learned from hanging out with those weenies this morning" she said referring to Ximena and Caspian.

"Haha. Weenies. Is that how you want to put it" I laugh.

"Enough bullshit. I haven't seen what your best at yet. But let's be clear. Let's hope you are better than the two over there because I'm not sure if those two are going to last very long".

"well I'm sure they're not that bad, Ximena is pretty effective with a bow and arrow and Caspian can hold his own with an axe" I reply.

"Let's face it 4. District 2 doesn't have a winner this year. Between you and me, our half of the pack is where the sponsors are going. How about you talk to the other member, my district partner himself" the girl who I learn to be Emerald tells as she ushers me to sit down at their table.

Throughout the remainder of the lunch break I learn about Emerald and Topaz, who I have pinpointed to be good allies from the very beginning. I feel bad since I kind of ditched the pair from two, but now I am so consumed with the stories and information these two are telling about their own training and personal lives. They are interesting people with strong personalities but come of as very arrogant and a little self absorbed from time to time.

"Ariel, I know your 18 like us, but how long have you been training in an academy" asks Topaz.

"Since I was around 5" I respond.

"What's your number one skill" chimed Emerald.

"Throwing spears".

The two burst into laughter which caused Topaz to gag a little on his drink. I mean they're hysterical. I sit here with a confused look on my face. How can that be so funny. I don't get the humor in it.

"You of all people" snorted Emerald.

"Seriously I don't get why it's funny" I whine.

"We literally bet all our gems that you would be a knife thrower like us. So did our mentors. The fact that your the one with a spear is hilarious, I mean you are a noodle. When people watch the games they're going to think and question why the two who are heavier and broader built than you aren't the ones with a long and less agile weapon" spoke Topaz.

The tone became significantly more serious as the laughter faded. A bell rung again which meant we had to resume training.

"Now I guess we'll see it in action now" said Emerald.

"We went straight to the spear section and when the gems themselves come with, I keep in mind my mentors advice, not to show too much too early. When these two aren't looking, I can try to become more lethal in combat since it's a whole other story to fight someone from afar, than close up. I want that potential strength to be something that I might keep away from tributes. And of coarse my agility, which I will only show during the private sessions. If I want a good alliance though I have to show these two something. The usual thud signaled the first spear that hit the target. As usual, dead center.

"What else for you do besides spear other fish in the sea mermaid" joked Topaz.

I had to think of something fast. I didn't want to come of as suspiciously hiding. I went with my natural instinct and said the first thing that popped in my head.

"I weave nets and set up snares to kill the fishies too" I smirk.

Crap. What was I thinking. This is like my secret weapon. Something that only people of District 4 mostly do well. So far, they seem impressed though. I did a more challenging throwing station where there's a simulator with animals charging at me. It is my job to spear the animals. It's a good indicator of how swift my reflexes are even with a long and rather cumbersome throwing weapon. When I finish up, I see the two from one ending there discussion as they meet eyes with me.

"I didn't think I'd say this but Mermaid, you are very powerful. Em and I think you are of greater value to us than we thought even when you threw the spear with good aim over there at first. So what do you say, allies?" said Topaz.

"Yes" I reply accepting his offer.

"Oh but I have one question though, what about the ones from two".

Emerald speaks"Look, as I said. We are the real deal. Those two haven't proven their worth yet".

"I will admit, they are good with weapons, but not that good. Not good as the average District 2 tributes" I say based on what I have seen from the masonry tributes so far.

"I told them that they need to score at least a 9 in the private sessions to be guaranteed a spot in our alliance and an 8 to even be remotely considered. Even if they get 8's, I probably won't let them in unless they can come up with some magical way to convince me" concluded Topaz.

Emeralds final point "Just think about it, they are more likely to slow us down if anything".

Its the first day and too much has happened already. It's going too fast. I trust the pair from one and think they would be the best allies for me. Emerald and Topaz also come across as strategically smart as they are lethal. I've seen mans from one in past games who were actual airheads. And the sad thing is, it's wasn't an act for some of them. From first impressions, I think there biggest downfall, especially Topaz's will be there own arrogance and big egos. Man, all I can say is that I have a lot to tell Carla if she asks.


End file.
